


Mantra

by micha_alien



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 01:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micha_alien/pseuds/micha_alien
Summary: At the end of Sam's birthday, all guests gone beside you and Danny, you suggest playing truth or dare and accidentally get a train of confessions rolling, ending up in bed with Sam and Danny.





	Mantra

**Author's Note:**

> sweetkiszkadreams.tumblr.com

It wasn’t until the rest of Sam’s birthday party guests had left that you’d suggested to play a game of truth or dare, and to your surprise Danny and Sam both enthusiastically agreed to it, sitting down cross-legged on the floor with you, forming a triangle formation on the rug. “Are we gonna spin a bottle or just go clockwise?” Danny asked, sitting to your left, Sam to your right. “Let’s just go clockwise, you start.”, you said, pointing at Danny and drinking the rest of your beer. “Okay, um… Sam, truth or dare?” “Dare.” “Put some shoes on.”, Danny said, grinning, and you cackled when Sam scoffed, rolled his eyes, but got out of his seat to grab his pair of loafers, sitting back down on the rug before he hesitantly put them on his feet.

“Alright, my turn”, Sam said, looking at you with a smirk, “truth or dare?” “Truth.”, you said, trying to keep a straight face as Sam took a minute to come up with a question. “Do you have a crush on anyone?”, he asked, and you laughed. “What are we, fourteen?”, you teased, but secretly grew nervous, glancing at Danny, and you kind of regretted suggesting the game, not having paid any mind to the possibility that one of them would accidentally reveal your feelings for him. Or for Sam, for that matter. You couldn’t stop thinking about either of them, and your position as their best friend didn’t exactly help you keep a distance.

“Just answer the question”, Sam urged, brushing a strand of hair out of his face and behind his ear, but it fell right back into his face. “Okay. Yes, I do.” “Oh shit, who is it?”, Sam asked, but you crossed your arms. “I already answered a question, it’s my turn now”, you said, feeling yourself blush, and you could do nothing about it. “Alright”, Sam said, “but you’re gonna tell us sooner or later anyway.” He wasn’t wrong. Maybe you’d started the game _hoping _your crushes on them would be revealed, finally laid bare for all of you to deal with. Maybe you were fed up with having to keep your mouth shut about it, and you knew they would both be understanding about it, even if they’d tease you at first.

“Danny, truth or dare?” “Dare”, he said, didn’t even have to think about it, and you could swear there was a faint blush on his cheeks, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. “Kiss Sam on the mouth”, you laughed, pulling your knees up to your chest, waiting for a disgusted reaction, but it never came. Instead, Danny just got on his knees, crawled over to Sam and they kissed, closed their eyes for it too, leaving you stunned, and they both laughed when they saw your face, jaw dropped and eyes darting back and forth between them. “You did this before”, you observed, close to fainting from the rush of blood to your head, the confusion exchanged for pure curiosity within seconds.

“My turn”, Danny just said, but you waved your hands around and shushed him. “UHH, excuse me, we need to talk about this”, you demanded, and now Sam was definitely blushing. “We’ve done it before, yes, no big deal, let’s just move on”, he said, but having known both of them for your entire life, you could tell when they were being secretive about something. “I can tell you’re not telling me the whole truth”, you said, and Sam crossed his arms. “You didn’t either when I asked you who you’ve got a crush on”, he said, and you dropped your arms in defeat. “Good point.”, you breathed, leaning back against the couch behind you. “I have an idea”, Danny said then, leaning forward. “We all say it at the same time, so no one has to go first, and then we talk about everything like we always fucking do”, he said, sounding like the only calm and reasonable adult in the room for the first half of his sentence, but then just as impatient as you and Sam.

You didn’t say anything, just looked at Sam and waited for him to nod, which took him a while, but after having an entire wordless conversation with Danny, he did. “Fine”, he said, adjusting his sitting position and impatiently yanking his shoes off his feet, throwing them aside. Danny put his hair up in a ponytail behind his head in record time, and you just waited for him to count down, anxiously shifting side to side, crossing your arms too, and swallowing dryly in anticipation of the biggest reveal of feelings in your entire life.

“Okay, I’ll count to three, like one, two, three, and only when I’ve said three, we tell our secrets. Got it?”, Danny said, obviously slightly uncomfortable in his role of authority, but you all knew, there was no way you’d keep important secrets like these from each other for long anyway, so it was for the best that you’d spill them now, when you were all tipsy and alone with each other. You and Sam nodded and you grabbed your ankles, nervously digging your fingertips into your own skin, hoping it would ground and calm you. “One”, Danny began, looking back and forth between you and Sam, “two”, he looked down at your hands and ankles, obviously had caught on to your nervous habit of pinching yourself ages ago, “three.”

Sam and Danny’s voices saying “We’ve been making out” almost drowned out your confession of “I have a crush on both of you”, but it didn’t quite, and the way both of them were staring at you the way you were staring at them in disbelief almost felt like a punch to the gut. “_What?_”, you all said in a chorus, then the room fell silent apart from the record quietly playing in the background. You could hear your own heartbeat, and you felt hot and nervous, and Sam and Danny were both red in the face. It was so dramatic that it felt like you were in a movie, but you weren’t, so you tried to collect your thoughts and hoped that either of the boys would speak first, but they just kept staring at you.

“You heard me”, you said, looking down at the floor, a bit ashamed that you’d burdened them with the truth and that you hadn’t been able to keep your act together on your own. “On both of us?”, Sam asked then, and you hesitantly nodded, still looking down. Danny was the first to move over to you to pull you into a hug when a lone tear started rolling down your face, but Sam was there shortly after, and you sobbed a little bit, buried in their warmth, so glad to have finally said it out loud, but so confused by their own admission.

They were still holding you when you cleared your throat. “So, you two making out, what does that mean exactly?”, you asked then, needing to move on to a different topic. They pulled back and moved back to their previous positions on the rug, Danny was awkwardly scratching at the back of his head and Sam was looking at the ceiling. “Well we’re both not a hundred percent straight, I guess”, Danny said, and you were surprised by how much more than Sam he was suddenly talking, or by how much less Sam was. “But you’re not a hundred percent gay either?”, you probed, needing answers. “No.”, Sam just said, looking at you then. “No, we’re both very much into… girls”, he continued, and Danny scoffed. “Just tell her, dude”, Danny said, and you were just about to burst into tears again when you realized what they’d been failing to tell you.

“We’re both into _you,_ actually, a lot”, Sam confessed, and you had to pinch your arm to make sure you weren’t having a wild dream. It was awfully quiet for a while, then you decided to put on your shoes and jacket and go home. You needed some time to think, and they probably did as well, but when you grabbed your jacket off the hook by the door, Danny stood up too. “Where are you going?”, he asked, Sam walking over too. “Home. I need to think”, you said. “What’s there to think about, alone anyways?”, Sam asked then, pushing his way past Danny and grabbing your jacket, pulling it from your hands and hanging it back up. “We’re going upstairs into my room and we’re gonna talk it out. Okay?”, he said, and you sighed deeply, but followed the boys upstairs nonetheless, leaving your shoes in the hallway too.

You sat on Sam’s bed next to him, Danny to Sam’s other side. “When exactly did you two start making out?”, you asked then, leaning forward so you could look at both of them properly. “Like a few weeks ago, when we were still on tour”, Danny said, and you watched as Sam’s hand searched for Danny’s between them, taking it with a squeeze. “So… so like… are you dating? Like officially?” “Um, no, not really. I mean we haven’t talked about it.”, Sam said, leaning against the wall, his bare feet dangling off the side of the bed. “How did it start?”, you asked, eager to hear every detail. “Actually, it started when I told Sam I had a crush on you and didn’t know how to deal with it, and then he said he did too, and we got kind of in a little fight, I guess”, Danny said, and Sam nodded with furrowed brows. “It was stupid”, he said, then let Danny continue.

“Yeah, it was stupid. But then Sam kissed me, just out of the blue, and then I don’t know what happened, but I can’t stop kissing him”, he said, and Sam smiled for a split second, which didn’t go past you. “Oh my god”, you said quietly, your eyes welling up with tears again, “I’m so sorry.” “What? Why?”, Danny asked, worried. “I’m so sorry that I couldn’t be there to talk it out with you”, you said, placing your hand on Sam’s knee, and he took it into his own, wedged in the middle between you and Danny. “But you’re here now”, Sam said, squeezing your hand and smiling at you. “I am”, you said, still not sure what to do or say, but you knew you wanted to see it firsthand. Desperately.

“Show me”, you said, fueled by the alcohol still in your veins first and foremost, but also by the intense feelings you had for them, even deeper now that you knew about their own secrets and their own feelings for you. “Show you what?”, Sam asked, both of them looking straight at you. “Show me what you do when you’re alone”, you said, coaxing them with a sweet smile, pulling your hand from Sam’s and moving to the headboard, leaning back. Sam pulled his feet up on the mattress and they shifted into a different position, at the foot end of the bed, next to another, so you could see them both in the warm light of Sam’s bedroom.

You watched as they looked each other straight in the eye, then pursed their lips and leaned in for a soft peck, pulling back just an inch, closing their eyes and going in for a deeper kiss; Sam sighed at the feeling of Danny’s lips on his own, and they both furrowed their brows, passionately starting to brush their tongues together, the soft smacking noises sending pleasant shivers down your spine. “Oh my god”, you whispered at the sight and sound of them as they cupped each other’s cheeks with their hands, buried their fingers in each other’s hair and intensified the kiss bit by bit.

Danny pulled back first, pressing his forehead against Sam’s and catching one last peck from his counterpart. “You need to try this”, Danny said, turning his cheek to look at you. “What?”, you asked, still in shock and awe of the beautiful kiss you’d just witnessed. “Try kissing him. Come on, do it”, Danny said with a quiet chuckle, and Sam smiled as you shuffled back down to them. He lifted his hand to your face, brushing your hair back, and before you knew it, his soft, plush lips were pressed against yours, a bit wet from his last kiss, but warm and inviting. You sighed as he coaxed your lips apart with his tongue, deepening the kiss and pulling you down into a soft, warm and wet entanglement you’d never want to get out of again.

You couldn’t believe what was happening, again wanted to pinch your arm to make sure you were awake when Sam pulled back, your hand still on his cheek. “Now kiss Danny”, Sam said, an encouraging smile on his pretty face. You were more than willing to comply, turned around to Danny and pulled him against you by the back of his head, kissing him eagerly, and Sam chuckled quietly as he watched you. Danny kissed you back with just as much need, cupping your face in his hands, holding you carefully as his lips and tongue brushed against yours.

You pulled back, panting, lips swollen, heart beating fast in your chest. “That’s so hot”, Sam said, and you smiled, still trying to make sense of it all. “Have you ever gone further?”, you asked, folding your hands in your lap, awkwardly shifting in your seat, not quite sure about what to do. “Not yet”, Danny said, “but we’ve talked about it, and we want to.” You swallowed, Sam nodded, and you watched them stare into each other’s eyes, so much love and adoration in their gazes. “Should I leave you alone so you can… you know…”, you began, but Sam cut you off. “No, please stay. Who said only two people at a time is allowed?” “Sam, I-“ “He’s right, we want you here. We wanna do this with you. That’s probably the only reason we waited…”, Danny said.

You took a deep breath and raked your fingers through your hair, pushing it back nervously, looking down at the floor again. “I’m nervous”, you confessed, and Sam and Danny both nodded understandingly. “Of course you are. You think this is easy for us? It’s just as new to us as it is to you”, Danny said then, grabbing your hand. “We don’t have to do anything. But if you want to, we can.”, Sam said, “Kissing us was a good start… we can just keep kissing, move up.” He gestured for you to move back up to the headboard, and he crawled up to your left, Danny to your right, facing each other as they lay on their sides, and you watched as they leaned over your chest to kiss each other again for a moment. They were so close to you, an enticing warmth radiated from them, and Sam pulled back first just to lean down and kiss you instead.

“Can I take this off?”, Danny asked, pawing at the hem of his shirt, and you nodded and watched as he pulled it off over his head, and Sam followed suit, exposing his lean chest and throwing his denim shirt off the bed. “Your turn”, Danny said, and they watched as you sat up and pulled your own shirt off, exposing not much more than your stomach and the top of your chest, still in a sports bra. “You’re gorgeous”, Sam said and began stroking your thigh through the fabric of your jeans. “I’m still fucking nervous”, you chuckled, tried to overcome the nagging feeling by talking about it out loud, and Sam nodded. “I’m so fucking nervous too, but I wouldn’t wanna do this with anybody else than you and Danny”, he said, and Danny agreed. “Me too”, he said.

“Can you kiss him again?”, you asked him, and he leaned over to capture Sam’s lips with his own again as you opened your jeans and started shimmying out of them, of course not going unnoticed, and when the piece of clothing fell off the side of the bed, they pulled back from their kiss and looked at you, just in your underwear now. “Take your pants off”, you said, biting down on your bottom lip as they obeyed, gazing at each other slightly out of breath, undoing their belts, then their zippers and buttons, finally pulling their pants off and kicking them aside, and you could tell at least Danny was already hard in his underwear, but you didn’t know how to even start dealing with that.

But Sam was quick to point it out by staring at Danny’s crotch and licking his lips. “Danny”, he began, eyes fixed on the most interesting spot in the room, “take those off.” Danny’s face was flushed, his fingers shaky as he hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his boxer briefs, pushing them down and revealing his erection to you and Sam, and you both gasped in disbelief at the size of him. “Oh my god”, you said, and Sam reached out for Danny’s arm to push him against the headboard. “What?”, Danny said, but he was smirking, obviously aware what had caught both your undivided attention. “Dude, I knew you were packing, but-“, Sam started, but you interrupted him by kissing him right on the mouth.

You kept going for a bit, biting down on Sam’s lip to elicit a soft moan from him, and you watched Danny’s cock twitch between his thighs, and heard the grunt escape from his throat, and then Danny was palming himself, and you went back to kissing Sam, intentionally sloppy and loud. “God, that’s so hot”, Danny said, “take her bra off.” Sam wrapped his arms around your back, pulled you closer to him first before he swiftly unclasped your bra and you let it fall off your shoulders, watched Sam grab it and throw it off the bed. Within a second, he’d pinned you against the headboard next to Danny and was kissing you hard, his hand coming up to your breast, cupping it and softly brushing his thumb over your nipple.

You moaned into the kiss and Danny went to work on your panties, pulled at them, made you lift your hips up so he could move them further down, and Sam then pulled back and yanked them the rest of the way down and off your feet, exposing you to them completely. “Sam”, you whispered, pointing at his boxers, “take ‘em off.” He did, and again, you were stunned. Sam’s cock was just as impossibly pretty as his face was; thick, pink and straight, and a thick vein along the underside, and he was flustered as he watched you and Danny look at him just sitting there with a hand on each of your knees. There was a moment of stunned silence as you all let the reality of being naked together sink in.

“What now?”, Sam asked, his hair falling into his face and some getting stuck on his wet lips, making him look particularly delicious and disheveled. Danny responded by pulling him on top of himself by the forearms, and Sam straddled his lap as he was pulled into another kiss by the back of his neck. You watched them for a moment before you noticed Sam was grinding his cock against Danny’s, and they were both groaning into each other’s mouths as you snaked a hand down between your own legs and started to drag a finger through the wetness pooling at your center, gasping a soft moan, prompting the boys to break their kiss to look at you.

“Are you wet?”, Sam asked, climbing off Danny’s lap and pushing your legs apart by the insides of your thighs instead, making you gasp and pull your hand from your heat. “May I?”, he asked, his right hand wandering up the inside of your thigh, his skin warm against yours, and you nodded with your bottom lip between your teeth, blushing. Sam was flat on his stomach between your legs, propped up on his elbows, and he pushed two fingers against your heat, dragged them up and down your folds and groaned when he felt how wet you actually were. He spread it around with his fingertips, then pushed his middle finger inside slowly, and you swallowed a cry, clenched your teeth, then moaned quietly as he pumped it in and out.

“Fuck”, Danny cursed under his breath, just watching Sam finger you slowly, and when the latter added his forefinger, you searched for Danny’s hand and held onto it for dear life, because the next thing Sam did was lean down and press his flat tongue against your clit. He lapped at you hungrily, gathering all of your juices, and he moaned against your heat as he started flicking your clit with the very tip of his tongue, then pressed his open mouth against you completely, starting to suck at your sensitive flesh. “Oh god, Sam”, you muttered under your breath in between high-pitched moans, and Sam hooked his arms around your thighs and held you down by your hips, eating you out more and more intensely, sloppily lapping at you and circling your clit with his tongue until you buried your fingers in his hair and pushed him further into you, grinding your hips against his face, legs shuddering.

Your desperate cries came to a crescendo when he curled his fingers up against your g-spot and sucked at your clit, pushing you over the edge, making you arch your back, moan loudly and your hips shuddered as you rode out your orgasm on his tongue and fingers. Your head rolled to the side and you shut your eyes as you caught your breath and Sam pulled himself from you with one last kiss placed right on your clit, and you heard some shuffling on the bed. You looked back up when you heard the boys kiss and a soft moan falling from Sam’s throat, and when you looked to your side, Danny had Sam pinned down next to you and was kissing him hard, sharing the taste of you between them, and his hand was wrapped around Sam’s cock, stroking him gently.

“Fuck”, you cursed, propping your back up on a pillow to have a better view over them. “You taste so good”, Danny said as he pulled back to look up at you. “Danny, I wanna go down on you”, you blurted out, couldn’t keep it to yourself any longer, your mouth had been watering from the very second he’d taken off his underwear. Danny stopped his movements on Sam and looked down into his eyes, and Sam nodded. They changed positions, Danny leaning against the headboard and Sam making room for you so you could kneel between Danny’s legs. “Sam, sit next to Danny”, you demanded, and Sam settled against the headboard too, curving into Danny’s side, his head on his shoulder, looking down at you.

You began by looking up into Danny’s eyes as you stroked up and down his thighs, warming up your hands, then wrapped your fingers around the base of his still hard cock, and your fingertips weren’t connecting, he was too thick for your fist. “Holy shit”, you breathed, then began to stroke your hand up and down his shaft, and the thick groan that fell from his lips prompted you to lean down to press a teasing kiss to the head, making Danny squirm and close his eyes, and Sam took his hand and laced their fingers together. “Watch her”, he said, and Danny opened his eyes again, looking straight at you as you wrapped your lips around him and suckled at the tip, slowly inching him further and further into your mouth. You pulled back and dribbled some spit on him, spreading it with your fingers, stroking him more firmly now, squeezing him just a little bit, then taking him into your mouth again, your tongue pressed flat against the underside of his cock.

You could barely fit half of him until he hit the back of your throat and you gagged, pulled back for a breath, heard Danny’s and Sam’s moans as they watched you. Sam pulled Danny into a kiss then, kept his mouth occupied as you kept going for a while, tightening your lips around him and pumping what you couldn’t reach with your hand. You pulled back when Danny started to jerk his hips up and stunned Sam when you crawled over between his legs then, laying flat on your stomach and wrapping your hand around his cock instead of Danny’s.

Danny was still breathing heavily when you stuck your ass up into the air and looked straight into his eyes as you licked a broad stripe up Sam’s cock, from base to tip. “Fuck me, Danny”, you said then, earning a thick groan from him, and he moved behind you, his hands gripping your hips and holding you steady as he pressed his pelvis flush against yours, his cock riding up against your heat and pressing into your soaked clit. You huffed, then tried to concentrate on Sam’s pretty cock in front of you, twirling your tongue around the head, then sucking him down into your mouth gently, bobbing your head and listening to Sam’s little whines.

Danny reached down to line himself up with you, and you moved off Sam with a gasp when you felt the swollen head press into you. Danny went slow, very carefully sinking deeper, and you were wet and ready, but it still burned harshly when he entered you. You took deep breaths in and out, holding still and letting Danny do the work, but he noticed you were uncomfortable and pulled back. “I’m sorry, are you okay?”, he asked, and you smiled back at him over your shoulder. “Yes, Danny, just keep going, I’ll tell you when to stop”, you said, and he lined himself up with you again, this time going even slower and gathering more wetness around the head of his cock before he pushed in.

You moaned at the delicious stretch of him within your walls, and Sam just watched patiently, smoothing his hand through your hair in an attempt to soothe you. It took a while until Danny was buried inside you completely to the hilt. “Okay, stop, stop. Stay like that. Ohmygod, you’re so big, Danny”, you whined, and Danny grunted, gripping your hips firmly and holding you in place as he waited for you to adjust. You closed your lips around the head of Sam’s cock again, flicked him with your tongue, tasted him as you let him glide further inside your mouth. Sam whined and buried the fingers of both hands in your hair as you started bobbing your head again, and then Danny bottomed out slowly.

You moaned around Sam, Danny groaned behind you, Sam whined at the feeling of your voice vibrating through him and your hot mouth wrapped around him. You’d adjusted to Danny and when he pushed himself back inside, the burning had turned from slightly painful to deeply blissful, and you moaned, had to move off Sam’s cock, dropping your head on his thigh as you took Danny’s slow but deep thrusts with closed eyes and an open mouth, desperately whining. “Oh, fuck, you’re so tight”, Danny groaned, establishing a steady pace with which he fucked you, hitting you deep every time, filling you up so effortlessly, brushing against every good spot inside you, making a dull ache grow in your groin. You cursed under your breath, moaned with every snap of Danny’s hips, and Sam’s fingers in your hair caressed you so softly in contrast to the big, hard cock inside your heat.

“How does he feel inside you?”, Sam asked, cupping your face in his hands and tilting your head up so you looked into his eyes. “So good, he’s so big, Sam, he feels so fucking good”, you moaned as Danny picked up the pace and fucked you faster but just as deep, almost making you lose your balance, but he had a firm grip on your hips. His deep groans in your ears turned you on even more, made you close your eyes again, and Sam leaned down to kiss you, pulled you against himself then, and Danny was right behind you, pushing you forward as Sam got on his knees and pulled you into his arms. Danny’s hands still held onto you tightly and he crashed his hips against yours from behind, his breath against the back of your neck, his moans reverberating off the walls, and then he pressed his forehead against your shoulder and pushed you down on him hard, hitting a spot deep inside you that made you see stars, and you cried out desperately, your arms around Sam, your nails digging into his back.

“I got you”, Sam said, holding you close, and then Danny kissed him, right next to your ear, both moaning as Danny fucked you harder, driving himself into you relentlessly and you could practically taste your orgasm, your whines turning into loud cries, desperate and breathy. “Oh my god, fuck, I’m gonna cum”, you sobbed, tears in your eyes spilling over when Sam’s fingertips came down on your clit and circled it with enough pressure to finally send you over the edge. Danny fucked you through your orgasm and Sam kept rubbing your clit with his fingertips, and you almost screamed at the pleasure ripping through your body, shaking you, making you claw at Sam’s back, and you would have collapsed and fallen down if they weren’t both holding you up steadily, keeping you in place and unable to even arch your back.

Danny was still driving himself inside you when the high had faded, and you were overstimulated and exhausted, but the feeling of him was too good, you buried your face at the side of Sam’s neck and sank your teeth into his skin as you moaned wildly, your breathing erratic. “Oh, fuck, I’m close”, Danny groaned behind you, and he sped his thrusts up even more, hitting you hard and fast, grunting, moaning into your ear, then his hips stilled and you felt him release inside you as his voice trailed off into a long moan, deep and loud and gorgeous. He jerked his hips a handful more times, slowly easing himself out of you, and you finally collapsed against Sam, who pulled you down with him, on top of himself, and you managed a weak smile at him as he reached down to line himself up with you next.

He pressed soft kisses to your jaw as he held you against himself, and you felt him slip inside, felt him spread Danny’s release around, and you moaned against his shoulder. Danny laid down beside Sam, rolled onto his side and watched as you started to ride him with languid movements, barely able to hold yourself up for a moment. Danny reached for your hand and held it in his own, caressing your palm with his thumb, pulling it up to his lips and kissing every knuckle as you moved your hips with Sam’s, a slow and steady rhythm building between the two of you, and Sam whined beneath you, beautifully articulating his pleasure, his desire, his lust; the sounds almost too much for you to handle so you turned your cheek and captured his soft lips in a deep kiss.

Sam wrapped his arms tighter around your waist, stroked his flat palm up and down your spine as he jerked his hips to meet your bounces in his lap, and the warm wetness between you dribbled down into his pubic hair, hot and sticky. “You’re both so pretty”, Danny whispered, watching you in awe. “Sam”, you moaned as you pulled back from the kiss, “Oh, fuck, Sam, I’m so close, you feel so good” “I’m close too”, Sam breathed, pushing you down against him harder and you picked up your pace on him, desperately moaning and closing your eyes, “Cum with me.” Sam pulled you down into another kiss, erratic groans escaping his throat, and you moaned with him as you felt your orgasm rip through you once again. You clenched around Sam’s cock, and you felt him cum inside you, his release mixing with your own juices and what was left of Danny’s.

The thought of all three of you combining between you was too much, made you cry out loudly and bite down on Sam’s bottom lip, and he stilled his hips as he pushed you down on him with one last long cry. You both halted your movements completely, he was still buried inside you, and Danny shuffled closer, laying an arm around you and taking Sam’s hand on your back while still holding yours between you. It was a mess of fluids and sweaty bodies and limbs and you couldn’t be happier than right there on top of Sam with his twitching cock inside you and the boys’ combined cum all over your and Sam’s pelvises.

You caught your breaths with all the time in the world, in no hurry whatsoever, but after a few minutes you began to feel uncomfortable and moved off Sam, and only then did you feel the amount of fluids between your thighs when it all started to run out of you. You hurried down the hallway to the bathroom, jumping into the shower and thoroughly cleaning yourself up, but when it hit you, what just had happened between you and the boys, what you were washing away there, you groaned again and closed your eyes, reveling in the exhaustion and the warm tingle spreading through your body.

Sam joined you a minute into your cleansing process, he was quite sticky himself, and you helped him clean himself up, then kissed him under the hot stream of water. “That was so hot”, Sam said when you’d pulled back. “I’m spent”, you said with a giggle and stepped out of the shower with him. He handed you a towel and you joined Danny back in bed soon after. To your surprise, he was still awake, had moved to the wall, pulled the blanket over his body and left enough room for you and Sam. You got into the middle, right in between them, turned to face Danny while Sam spooned you, and you kissed Danny softly, laid your hand on his cheek and soon drifted off to sleep with a boy to either side of you.


End file.
